Always Different Directions
by pinkpower
Summary: She avoided Remy like the Black Plague, because that’s what he had always been in her mind –since the very moment Rogue had first laid eyes on him. Romy oneshot. Warning: Sappy!


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

**So this is actually the first Romy ff I've ever actually written, at least from Evolution. I've been meaning to put it up for quite some time now, but I've been hesitant because it's just so sappy to the point where I don't even like it all that much. When reviewing, please be gentle on any criticism. **

Rogue, try as she might, couldn't seem to turn around with that damn Remy LeBeau being there. He enjoyed ticking her off with his very presence, and she knew that all too well. He wanted to break through the walls she put up specifically to keep him as far away from her as possible. She avoided Remy like the Black Plague, because that's what he had always been in her mind –since the very moment Rogue had first laid eyes on him. Remy, otherwise known as Gambit, attempted to blow her hand off by charming Rogue with a glowing Queen of Hearts. It didn't register to her better judgment until after Gambit left what he had done. Rogue threw the card away, angry at the swamp rat for what he had just done.

The day Gambit joined the X-Men teams had been the day Rogue swore she saw pig were flying above the mansion, though, she didn't go as far to say such things out loud. Since then, she did absolutely everything in her power to keep him from being near her. Thankfully, the scent of cigarette smoke and Cajun spices always gave Remy away, which always alerted Rogue to dodge whatever direction he was coming from. However, Danger Room sessions had been a difficult situation to neglect, considering the simple fact that they had to practice working as a team.

Today, however, Professor Xavier decided to cancel all training sessions in celebration of the team's newest recruits and such. To Rogue, that meant only one thing: finding away to not get stuck next to Remy during the group photograph, because she knew that he would try something stupid that could seriously put _his _life in danger. She figured that he was the type of guy to live life with a dangerous edge, even if could cost him his life. But, fate had not been kind to young Rogue. Remy found his way next to her.

She glared at him with green eyes, inhaling a shallow breath. "Cain't ya go find anothah place ta stand, Swamp Rat?"

"_Non_, _Cherie_, why would I try t' distance myself from y', 'specially when y' be lookin' at _moi_ in anger," Remy smirked at her, well aware of how much of his flirting Rogue could take. "Y' can be mad at _moi_ all y' want, _Chere_, but dat makes y' all de more _belle_. Deal wit' it."

Rogue rolled her eyes at him, folding her arms over her chest. "Just don't do anythin' Ah wouldn't do, Swamp Rat."

He cocked a suggestive eyebrow, softening his features a bit. "Don' know what y' be talkin' 'bout."

"Okay, everybody. On the count of three, smile to the camera!" Jean exclaimed cheerfully, taking her position next to Scott.

**1**

Remy wasn't trying anything so far. Maybe he finally learned that Rogue wasn't a girl that he could take pleasure in attempting to get. Victory at last!

**2**

Rogue diverted her eyes to the camera, confident Gambit that he was smart enough to know when to quit.

**3**

Maybenot.

The Cajun snaked his right arm around Rogue's waist, slightly titling her chin upward, wearing a small, triumphant smile while Rogue only wore the faintest of grin.

**Flash**

Sounds of X-Men walking away began again, hurrying away to whatever it was they were doing before. Rogue turned to her left, innocently beaming at him. That is when Gambit knew he was in danger. He backed away as she tried closing the space between them.

"Uh, _Chere_, it was only a joke. I swear t' y', I won' do it again, if y' let _moi_ live." Remy said, red on black eyes holding sarcasm in them.

Rogue shook her head, reflectively adorning the smirk he had worn around her once too many times. She punched him in the stomach, knitting her eyebrows together. Stalking off, she heard muttered some compliment under his breath. She sighed heavily, walking up the staircase.

Honestly, it wasn't like Rogue hated Remy at all. Not for kidnapping her, or even for using her powers to save his adoptive father. He was only doing what he had to. She couldn't blame him for that. Not to mention, Rogue still had the Queen of Hearts that he snuck into her hand. The card had been a small, apologetic gesture that Remy made in order to gain some forgiveness for everything he put her through that day. She accepted it wholeheartedly, in spite of herself. It was really, kind of sweet of him.

Remy LeBeau, rest assured, had weaseled his way into a special place in Rogue's heart. Therefore, she feared that it was only a matter of time until she fell too deep in love with him, so depriving herself of the comfort of Gambit's company before it was too late was the only option Rogue had left. What else could she do? Perhaps that punch in the stomach had taught him something. _Yeah, sure! _The striped haired girl thought tongue in cheek.

"_Chere_!" Rogue heard his Cajun accent beckon. Within half a second of turning around, she found their faces close together. Startled, she backed away. "What was dat f'r?"

"Ya know exactly what that was for, Cajun! Don't think ya can charm meh lahke all those othah girls Ah know ya've gotten. Ah'm not lahke them!" Rogue shouted at him for asking such an idiotic question.

"I know, Rogue." Gambit replied simply, half-smiling. "I've known dat f'r quite some time."

Heart pounding within her chest, Rogue found herself looking into his intense crimson on black velvet eyes. She somewhat expected a glowing card to end up in her hands, only to be thrown away yet again. Crystal clear bells begged Rogue to stop this falling-in-love-with-the-scoundrel nonsense, but like summer needs rain, Rogue foolishly couldn't help but to drink in the very sight of Remy.

She blushed, fearing she had not put on the right amount of make-up to hide it. Finally, Rogue tore her eyes away from Gambit's, grudgingly doing so. "Ah have ta go," Rogue gestured to the right, "that way an' y go the othah way."

He chuckled, mocking her efforts of avoiding him. "Toujours des directions differences, eh?"

"That's the way Ah prefer it, Swampy." Rogue playfully punched his shoulder, then turning away.


End file.
